Monster High (Location)
Monster High is located in scare city and serves as the main setting of the overall series. It is located in Stillness. In most media, Monster High is a high school unique for being the only one open to all species of monsters. To accommodate the many different needs of the students and to encourage people to enroll, Monster High possesses a large campus with many different facilities. History Monster High was established a bit over 2000 years ago, though this doesn't necessarily mean it has always been located where it is in modern day. The school's 'basement' is the catacombs, a large underground maze of neglected rooms and corridors, which appears to have existed well before Monster High was built on top of it. As well, below the pool of the school is a large chasm known as the Deep End, which interior is even more of a mystery to anyone than the catacombs are. Monster High was founded as a joint effort by thirteen families of different monster lineages, all of whom had grown tired of the separation. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, a teacher of excellent reputation, was asked to become Monster High's headmistress. Though she gladly accepted a leading role in the revolutionary project, her colleagues were not as enthusiastic. She lost many friends who considered her endeavor foolish, but stuck by what she believed in, aided by the thirteen families and the teachers who shared her philosophy. Notable events that are part of Monster High's history are the mysterious disappearance of one of the staff members, Irene Maiden, not long after Monster High's opening, and the haunting appearance of 'something awful' in the halls of Monster High during the nights of Friday the 13th. While Monster High became a thriving school able to boast on a student body comprising monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions, its philosophies inspired few outside school ground. Conflict between various species of monsters remained and no other school followed Monster High's example for many centuries, despite that the project enjoyed the support of the Skullastic Superintendents. Recently, Monster High has gone through a merge with the vampire-only school Belfry Prep, and the werewolf-only school Crescent Moon High. The latter two schools have been absorbed into the Monster High identity. The merge counts as a first step in a more coordinated effort to spread the message of acceptance among all monster societies and eventually between a joint monster society and human society. Two complementary sources of campus information exist in relation to Monster High. The institutional one is the Gory Gazette, the school newspaper, and the other is an individual project called The Ghostly Gossip, a gossip blog.Monster high is located in scare city . scare city is big but show never shows it and it is Beautiful . The creators scratched the idea of showing the city. Layout Monster High is composed of two separate areas: the campus aboveground and the catacombs underground. The campus area is coffin-shaped, and houses the main building, the outdoor sport fields, and overlaps with a forest and a swamp. The building contains two floors, with most of the classrooms located on the second floor so to make room for the indoor sport fields on the first floor. The entrance hall reaches up into a belfry, where some students go if they need time alone, and where a number of bats live. Below the school are the catacombs, most of which is unused by and unfamiliar terrain. Monster High has claimed the portion of the catacombs that runs directly under the campus, and uses it to house facilities the school has no place for on its own terrain. There's an underground train station and a small passage that allows the zombies easy travel between their part of town and Monster High. Otherwise, three rooms have been claimed by two students. Operetta Phantom has a soundproof recording studio in the catacombs, as well as her very own opera house. Meanwhile, C.A. Cupid has set up a radio station in the catacombs, from which she hosts her own show. Frankie Stein's father had also set up a lab down there at one point during his high school years. Unclaimed nearby portions of the catacombs are used for Creature Spotting, an activity promoted and hosted by Mr. Hackington. Gallery School front 2.jpg|The Front of the School School front 1.jpg|The Front of the School School Roof.jpg|The School Rooftop Fountain.jpg|School Fountain Spirit Rally.jpg|The Foot-Ball field during Spirit Rally SchoolHallway.jpg|School Hallway Main hall (clock).jpg|School Hallway Main hall (lockers).jpg|School Hallway Libury.png|The Libury Indoor Pool.jpg|The Indoor Pool Gym.jpg|The Gymnasium Creepatria.png|The Creepateria Belfry.png|The Belfry Bloodgood's Office.png|Headmistress Bloodgood's Office Classroom 1.png|A Large Classroom Classroom 2.png|A Small Classroom Staff *Bloodgood - Headmistress and teacher of Trigular Calcometry 101 *Nightmare - Bloodgood's assistant *Crabgrass - Bloodgood's assistant (no longer employed) *Rotter - Teacher of Dead Languages and sometimes coach *Hackington - Teacher of Mad Science and Biteology, driving instructor, janitor, and food distributor *Laboratory assistant - laboratory assistant *D'eath - Guidance counselor and teacher of World Peace Seminar *G. Reaper - Guidance counselor *Kindergrubber - Teacher of Home Ick *Irene Maiden - Unspecified teacher (possibly no longer employed) *Lunch lady - Lunch lady *Mummy - Teacher of Clawculus *Where - Teacher of Dramarama *Siren - Teacher of Voice Training *Verizhe - Teacher of Physical Deaducation *Igor - Teacher of Physical Deaducation *Lou Zarr - (Substitute) teacher of Trigular Calcometry 101 and Dragonometry *Ogrethor - Janitor *Phantom of the Opera - Teacher of Haunting Music *Music teacher - music teacher Students Category:Locations Category:Schools